


Thank You

by TaraTyler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Riley comes out and Maya has questions





	Thank You

Maya Hart and Riley Matthews laid next to one another silently. They were supposed to be having a sleepover, but tonight they hadn’t been nearly as rowdy or rambunctious as they usually were. Cory and Topanga had an idea of why but were still concerned. Cory had convinced Topanga it was best to leave the two teenagers alone to talk it out. In true Topanga fashion, she was itching to burst in there and mediate for them, just to make sure everything was okay and she wasn’t missing out on anything important.

“I thought you were very brave today.” Maya finally said, deciding to start off on a positive note.”I would have preferred that you told me first, one-on-one, instead of with the rest of the class but I understand. You needed to rip off the band-aid.”

“Something like that.” Riley agreed. “You know me… it’s always been go big or go home.” she chuckled softly, almost sadly.

“So, all you said was that you like girls. Do you mean that you’re gay or a lesbian? Do you mean that you’re bi or pan? You didn’t give up any specifics.” Maya quirked her head in Riley’s direction. Their arms were pressed together in the bed and Maya could feel Riley tense up.

“I’ve thought about it a lot, but I haven’t decided on a particular label yet, or even if I want to choose one.” Riley said, squirming a bit. She was usually quite happy to talk her head off, but she really didn’t want to be having this conversation. “I mean I still think Lucas is really hot, I mean like I find him attractive. However, I also think that Sara Carpenter who’s been sitting behind you for forever and never really says anything is _really_ pretty.”

Maya cleared her throat, unsure of what to say or how to say it, but she knew the feelings she wanted to get across. She pressed a little closer into Riley, hoping that Riley would catch her meaning a little bit better because of the gentle touch. The taller girl was still staring up at the ceiling. Maya was straining her eyes to get a better look at Riley’s face. She almost wished there was light on in the room to help her out.

“Okay, then…” Maya finally began to speak though she didn’t know what she was going to say until it was already out of her mouth. “What would you do if I were to kiss you right now?”

Riley jerked up into a sitting position, staring down at Maya in bewilderment. “Are you making fun of me?” she asked.

“Absolutely not.” Maya replied automatically and sat up as well, staring deeply into Riley’s eyes.

“I don’t know, then.” Riley stuttered. “Say thank you...I guess.”

Even in the darkness, Maya could clearly see that Riley’s cheeks had turned a stunning shade of hot pink. Maya couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “Alright, _now_ I am making fun of you. That was bad.” she doubled over, barely able to breathe.

“Maybe not my most smooth moment ever.” Riley chuckled, staring down at her hands. “I will have to work on some better lines, I guess.”

“You had better do it fast.” Maya advised and closed the distance between the two of them and molded her lips to Riley’s, her heartbeat echoing in between her ears like it was the only sound in the world, besides the tiny squeak Riley let out.

When she had finished processing what just happened, Riley reached up to hold Maya’s arm, pressing back into the blonde until they ran out of air and had to breathe.

“Oh… oh, wow.” Riley sighed, then blushed down at her hands again. “Yeah, that really wasn’t much better, either. I’m going to need more warning the next time. If there will be a next time.”

“There will be, and here’s your warning. However, I believe we are supposed to be sleeping right now. We can talk more in the morning.” Maya leaned in to kiss Riley’s cheek on more time before laying down once more. If they were a bit closer together in the bed than they had been before, neither of them mentioned it.

“Hey, Maya?” Riley asked, grabbing Maya’s hand beneath the covers.

“Yes, Peaches?” Maya replied, squeezing her hand back tightly.

“Thank you.” Riley said quietly and tucked her head into Maya’s shoulder without letting go of Maya’s hand to sleep.


End file.
